


yesterday you said tomorrow

by thewarriorkingofwakanda (SoloChaos)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Science Bros Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/thewarriorkingofwakanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is still confused about the Avengers' Civil War. Tony's not much of a help.</p><p>Peter's also there, for whatever reason.</p><p> </p><p>Written for Science Bros Week 2016. Prompt: Yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yesterday you said tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the title. I need to update my memes.
> 
> please point out any mistakes. this was written in about five minutes by a sleep-deprieved idiot.

 

“So, repeat that again,” Bruce says for what must be the fourth time.

 

“Wanda accident, Steve won’t listen, Steve takes half the team, Barnes is back, king of Wakanda, all of us fight, small then giant guy, Rhodey gets shot, me Steve and Barnes fight, and Ross is a dick,” Tony says in one breath. “Oh, and I adopted us a Peter. I mean, I got us a– y’know, one of those… This is a science kid. He’s made of science.”

 

“Hi,” Peter says brightly.

 

“He says hi,” Tony adds with a yawn.

 

“Hi,” Bruce says. “I… well, I’ll ask you again tomorrow.” 

 

“What’s tomorrow?” Tony says, slurring slightly, drunk on sleep deprivation.

 

“When you can actually think straight,” Bruce says, taking Tony’s elbow and guiding him to his bedroom.

 

“I can never think straight. I’m as bi as cherry pie,” Tony says, burying his face in Bruce’s shoulder. “You smell nice.”

 

“Uh.” Peter clears his throat. “I have homework?” 

 

“Go, nerd,” Tony says, not looking up from Bruce’s shoulder.

 

“See you later, Peter,” Bruce says, and Peter nods before taking a running jump out the window.

 

“He’s a nerd,” Tony says fondly.

 

“Okay,” Bruce says, toting Tony to his room.

 

After a brief pause, Tony quietly says, “I missed you.” 

 

“I missed you, too,” Bruce tells him softly.

 

“You didn’t need to go,” Tony says as Bruce opens the bedroom door.

 

“I did,” Bruce says shortly, and they both leave it at that.

 

“Why aren’t you tired?” Tony says abruptly.

 

“Because I slept on the plane,” Bruce replies, “and I did not spend the past 48 hours high on caffeine.” 

 

“Details, shmetails,” Tony says, faceplanting into his bed.

 

Bruce chuckles in spite of himself. “Move over. You’re taking up all of the bed.”

 

Tony groans dramatically, but he grudgingly flops over. Bruce slides in next to him.

 

“We  _will_  need to talk,” he tells Tony quietly. “I mean, actually talk.” 

 

“Never do today what you could put off tomorrow,” Tony mumbles sleepily.

 

“I think you mixed it up a little,” Bruce says, but Tony’s already nodded off. 

 

Bruce smiles, finally feeling himself relax, and drifts off too.

**Author's Note:**

> first writing foray into the Marvel fandom. how'd I do?


End file.
